jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Nowy na tym wiki/Koniec Świata
Witam wszystkich, w moim pierwszym opowiadaniu. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Proszę o szczere opinie w komentarzach. Kilka informacji. 1. Jeźdźcy dalej walczą z Viggo. 2. Astrid i Czkawka nie są razem. 3. Viggo ma smocze oka, a Czkawka ma plany własnego smoczego oka. 4. Czkawka kończy swój strój do latania (Ten z JWS2), ale nikt o tym nie wie. 5. Heathera jest jednym z jeźdźców, a Dagur odbudowuje plemię Berserków. Prolog. Koniec Świata. Nas tymczasowy dom. Jesteśmy tu tylko my, jeźdźcy, oraz smoki. Nazywam się Czkawka. Pewnie mnie znacie. Od wytresowania Szczerbatka, całkiem sporo osób mnie zna. Przysporzyło mi to wielu przyjaciół i jeszcze więcej wrogów. Naszym głównym zadaniem jest poznawanie smoków i walka z łowcami. Od paru miesięcy jest między nami coraz lepiej. Astrid i Heathera zostały nierozłącznymi przyjaciółkami. Kiedy są razem, nie muszę się tak o nie martwić. Śledzik stał się trochę odważniejszy. No nie przesadnie, po prostu nie boi się postawić Smarkowi. Jeżeli chodzi o Smarka, pogodził się, z tym że to ja dowodzę i nie podrywa Astrid. A bliźniaki? No, trochę spoważnieli, jednak nie do przesady. Dalej wykręcają głupie kawały. Dagur został wodzem Berserków. Wszystko się jakoś ułożyło. Jednak, Viggo dalej uprzykrza nam życie. I robi to na tyle dobrze, że od paru dni o niczym innym nie myślę, tylko jak go złapać. Rozdział 1. Kolejna zwykła bitwa. A może nie? Ja co rano Astrid, udała się na poranny patrol. Nic nadzwyczajnego się nie działo. Kilka dzikich smoków latających z wyspy na wyspę. Nagle zobaczyła statki łowców. A- Mała podlecimy bliżej- I podleciały. Na statkach zobaczyły klatki z szybkimi szpicami- Wracamy. Trzeba powiedzieć o tym Czkawce. Na końcu świata życie budzi się ze snu. Wszyscy biorą się za poranne zajęcia. Wszyscy, poza pewnym zielonookim brunetem. On w tej chwili lata na swojej nocnej furii. Szaleją, robiąc coraz to niebezpieczniejsze akrobacje. Właśnie, z ogromną prędkością, zanurkowali, po to, żeby przed samą wodą wyrównać lot. Wzbijają się na ogromną wysokość, żeby chłopak mógł skoczyć ze swojego smoka i lecieć obok niego. Chociaż lepszym określeniem byłoby spadać. Ani jeden, ani drugi nie może latać bez samemu. Wiking wskoczył na grzbiet smoka i wyrównał lot. Cz.- To jak mordko? Wracamy?- Smok wydał z siebie jedynie cichy pomruk, oznaczający zgodę- To lecimy. Jeż po chwili byli na swojej wyspie i kierowali się w stronę swojego domu. Smok z zamiarem odpoczęcia, a przyszły wódz z zamiarem dokończenia swojego nowego projektu. Nagle tuż obok nich wylądował śmietnik. Nie był to nikt inny niż Wichura, że swoim jeźdźcem. A- Czkawka, widzieliśmy łowców. Mieli w klatkach szpice. Cz- Zbierz wszystkich. Zaraz w klubie. Dziewczyna szybko powiadomiła wszystkich i po chwili opowiedziała, co widziała na porannym patrolu. Ś- Ale po co Viggo szpice? Wątpię, żeby ktoś kupił aż tyle. Cz- Chyba że nie chce ich sprzedać. A co jeżeli chce wykorzystać ich jad w walce? Sm- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że będzie mógł paraliżować nas na parę godzin? Cz- Tego się obawiam. W którą stronę popłynęli? A- Na północ. Cz- No to lecimy. Po chwili wszyscy byli już w powietrzu. Lecieli w kompletnej ciszy. Po chwili byli już przy wyspie, na której Astrid widziała statki, jednak tam niczego nie było. A- Nie rozumiem. Nie zdążyli, by tak szybko odpłynąć. Cz- Chyba że nie odpłynęli. Widzieli cię? A- Nie, chyba. Raczej staraliśmy się zostać niezauważone. Cz- Lądujemy i przeszukujemy wyspę. Jak zadecydował ich przywódca, przeszukiwali wyspę. Jednak rozmiar wyspy sprawiał, że przeszukanie jej zajęłoby parę godzin. Cz- Rozdzielimy się. Astrid i Heathera pójdziecie na wschód, Śledzik i Smark na zachód, bliźniaki na północ. Ja przeszukam jaskinie. A- Nie puszczę cię samego. Cz- Będzie zemną Szczerbatek. A poza tym, w ciemnych jaskiniach i tak mamy ogromną przewagę, nad łowcami. Spotkamy się tu za półtorej godziny. Polecieli w swoje strony. Czkawka i Szczerbatek wlecieli do ciemnych jaskiń. (Astrid) Leciałyśmy z Heatherą, ale nic nie zauważyliśmy. Nagle Wichura zdenerwowała się. A- Co jest mała? Zauważyłam strzałę lecącą w naszą stronę. Nie zdążyliśmy zareagować i strzała wbiła się w skórę smoka. Wichura zachwiała się i zaczęła lecieć w dół. Dość mocno uderzyłyśmy w ziemię. A- Wichura! Żyjesz? Podbiegłam do smoka. Obok mnie spadła Szpicruta ze swoją jeźdźcynią. Zza krzaków wyszli łowcy. Było ich za dużo, żeby walczyć. Poddałyśmy się. Zabrali nas na plażę. Byli tam pozostali. Wszyscy, poza Czkawką. A- Gdzie Czkawka? Ś- Nie złapali go. V (Viggo) - Nie chcieliśmy go złapać. Zaśmiał się. Popatrzyłam na jaskinie. Nagle usłyszeliśmy i zobaczyliśmy wielki wybuch. Jaskiń już nie było. A- CZKAWKA! Nie, nie to niemożliwe. V- Nie spodziewałem się, że pójdzie tak łatwo. Myślałem, że pozbędę się jednego, a tu proszę. Wszyscy naraz. Zostaliśmy tam do nocy. Ciągle pilnowało nas mnóstwo strażników. Nie było mowy o ucieczce. Nie mogę pogodzić się, z tym że Czkawki już niema. To niemożliwe. Zawsze jakoś wychodził. Nie wierzę, że nie żyję. Nawet nie powstrzymywałam łez. Nagle usłyszałam, że coś się porusza. Głos- Astrid. Spojrzałam w stronę, z której ktoś szeptał. Kiedy go ujrzałam, chciałam krzyczeć. Głos- Ciiiiiii. Zaraz wam pomogę. Powiedział Czkawka. Podszedł do nas i chciał nas uwolnić. V- No proszę, proszę. Kto by pomyślał, że jednak żyjesz. Cz- Viggo. Wypość ich. Nie masz z nami szansa. Wtedy mężczyzna i jego armia wybuchli śmiechem. V- Sprawdźmy, kto nie ma szans. Powiedział i wyciągnął miecz. A Czkawka staną z nim do pojedynku. Zaraz, do pojedynku? On chce zginąć? Viggo świetnie walczy. Po krótkiej wymianie ciosów Czkawka został lekko ranny w ramię. Sykną z bólu, ale dalej walczył. Nagle poczułam, że liny się luzują. Spojrzałam za siebie i co ujrzałam? Szczerbatka, który przegryza liny i nas uwalnia. Czyli to był ich plan? Czkawka będzie walczył z Viggo, a Szczerbo nas uwolni? Sprytne. Po chwili my i nasze smoki byliśmy wolni i nikt tego nie zobaczył. A- Czkawka! Krzyknęłam, a on zrozumiał, że jesteśmy wolni. Schował miecz i pobiegł w naszą stronę. Dopiero wtedy Viggo zobaczył, że jesteśmy wolni. Szybko wskoczył na swojego smoka i po chwili już nas nie było. Po chwili wszyscy byliśmy na Kończy Świata. Wiem, że to mało, ale to tylko początek. Jeszcze raz proszę o komentarze. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania